Tears
by nonkuhnfawrmist
Summary: Ino get's stood up at the altar by Sai. Can Sai escape the clutches of Danzo and reunite with Ino or die trying? Will Ino even take him back?
1. Chapter 1

Ended in tears

Her fairy tale would never come true. Sweet dreams would never be seen. There would be no more flowers. No happy endings. All this ran through her head as she stood, alone at the altar. She remained, blanklessly watching everyone leave, ignoring everyone who pleaded for her to go home. She waited, her heart filling with rage as each hour passed. She stopped counting after the fifth hour. Not even the wise words of Kakashi, or Tsunade could move her. She couldnt hear, deafened by the numbness in her heart.  
>"...and don't let her beat you at love..." she stood remembering the kind words of Asuma.<br>Sixteen.

I just turned sixteen. I met him a few days after my sixteenth birthday.  
>He called me pretty lady.<br>He drew me pictures.  
>We went on dates.<br>We ate under the stars.  
>We shared secrets.<br>I told him I loved him.  
>I taught him how to love.<br>We grew together.  
>He told me he loved me.<br>I was a virgin, despite rumors.  
>I gave myself to him. He gave himself to me.<br>I loved him.  
>He doesn't know...he doesn't know...<p>

Ino fell to her knees. The tears would not stop. There was no consolation. Rain fell, camoflaging her tears, thunder masking her screams.

* * *

><p>He opened his right eye. His left eye was swollen shut. This room was all too familiar to him as he lie on the cold floor, arms and legs bound. His suit was a mess, torn and bloodied. He did all he could to escape, but he had no chance. He couldn't bring himself to imagining how Ino felt, being stood up at her wedding. Of course, he read many a novel of that situation, but he never thought that'd be an issue for him. Besides that, he never thought he'd be the type to fall in love or even get married. He truely and deeply loved Ino, something that he never could have fathomed. There'd be hell to pay as soon as he could get himself out of this situation.<br>"I told you years ago to never forget your purpose. I sent you into konoha with a primary objective. This is something you seemed to have forgotten. Next thing I know, you're dating, fucking, and of all things, marriage? Are you kidding me?" Danzo said angrily. "You are nobody. I own you. I tell you what to do. For your stupidity, you'll be paying me back. Lock him up!" Two ninjas picked Sai up, taking him back to the familiar confinement of Danzo's residence. Sai knew that any attempt he'd try to make at escaping would mean inevitable death. Even to make it out onto the entrance grounds above, he'd probably die, as he was sure he had been sealed to the territory. The door to the room closed and locked, the binds on his wrists and ankles dissappeared. Sai sat on the bed, trying to think of a resolve to escape. He couldn't concentrate because all he could see in his mind was the look of hurt in Ino's face.

* * *

><p>It hurt like hell. Ino didn't know what to say to the beatiful little girl staring up at her. She was mostly a quiet little girl, somewhat shy and very analytical. Maybe she picked that up from Uncle Shika, as she would call him. She never asked many questions but when she did, they made Ino surprised considering her age. She just turned six this year, and today, she decided to ask about her father. "What happened to my dad?"<br>Six years had passed since Ino last saw Sai. Many said that he was dead. Others talked under their breath or behind Ino's back that marriage was too much for him and he left Konoha high and dry, never looking back. Ino looked into the onyx pools looking up at her. The small eyes of her daughters, those passed to her from Sai. God she looked so much like him. "Mommy will have to tell you later, ok?" "Ok mom." "Show me what you drew today!" Sani jumped up in excitement and pulled several scrolls from her backpack. "Mom, you're not gonna believe what they showed me at school..." Sani pulled open the scroll, revealing her sketches of several small animals. "So I drew my favorite animals and flowers for you! Now watch this!" Sani laid the scroll on the floor and touched it with her palm. Suddenly bunnies and piglets popped out of the parchment and the flowers started sprouting. Sani beamed at her mom, her small eyes arching in half moons. Split image of her father, Ino thought. "Im so proud of you honey!" She hugged Sani tight. "Lets go show Auntie Billboard Forehead!" "Do you mean Auntie Sakura?" Sani giggled "Yep, let's go my beautiful little flower girl!"

* * *

><p>"If she's asking now, when do you plan on telling her. You know how she is." Ino stood at the window of Sakuras kitchen, watching the girls giggle and splash in the small pool outside. "I don't know Sakura" "Well don't put it off for too long. She deserves to know." "I'm gonna wait for her to get a little older." "Alright. So what do you think about her drawings?" "Honestly, I was surprised... I mean, I knew she took alot after him, but I wasn't expecting that. I thought she was gonna take after her grandma. Most girls in my family are medical nin anyway...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another short chapter. A little bit of filth in here. You've been warned.**_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready for missions again?" "Yes." Ino said nervously. "You know this is something you don't have to do right now." "It's been several years and I'm way past due for getting out of the house." With that, Ino gripped her scroll and left the Hokage's office, leaving for her first mission since Sani was born.<p>

Meet the target. Deliver the package. Come back.

That was how Ino interpreted her mission, but of course, no mission was ever as simple. She pack her bags, making sure she was set for any worse case scenarios the night before. As she neared the gate, her heart raced in excitement as she saw Shikamaru and Choji waiting. "Well well. Look at who we got here!" Choji said smiling. Shikamaru sighed, in resignation. He did all he could to try to convince her not to do the mission, mostly out of concern that anything could happen and he didn't want Sani to be at risk. And of course, Ino obviously couldn't be swayed. The trio headed out of the village, excitement, but not without a hint of anxiety at the bit for Ino.

It seemed like hours passed before the group took their first break. Ino groaned as she rubbed her heels while Choji chomped away, with his face buried in his bag of snacks. Shikamaru was situated beneath the shade of a billowing tree, his eyes fixated on the clouds. Luckily, Choji's loud bites hid her painful protests with her feet. She wouldn't dare allow them hear her complain this early in the trip over something like her feet being sore. On the other hand, Ino hadn't been the same girl from the past in a long time. It was a struggle for her to gather back up to par and be physically fit like she used to be before Sani was born. Also, she had grown accustomed to living under the graces and generousity of friends and family; she had become a stay at home mom in every sense. Not to mention depression. It took everything for her to even muster up the will to be in this very spot groaning about achy heels.

So without anymore thought, Ino willed away any semblance of pain or swelling, groans and complaints and in the most literal sense, manned up.

"You done with that inner battle?" Shikamaru said, grinning at Ino.

"Yeah, if it's time to leave now. "

* * *

><p><em>"...I'm pregnant."<em>

_That was all he heard repeating over and over again as his entire world went mute to his ears. His legs were taking him somewhere, but he couldn't see or hear anything as his body moved. He wasn't sure what he should say because he hadn't got to the chapter about the aftermath of sex. All he knew was that he liked it. _

_Alot._

_ Especially with Ino. _

_What made things worse was that she didn't just outright tell him. She was sleep. But by now, anything that she had ever murmured in her sleep was most definitely true from what Sai had learned. When was she planning on telling him he wondered...  
><em>

_He finally came to his senses when a solid punch connected with his chest and he went flying back into a tree. He was pissed until he realized what happened, seeing his own footprint on Naruto's face. He almost laughed out loud, but thought better as his reality came crashing back down on him as he slid to the ground. _

_"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't see you. Why were you on the ground in the first place?"_

_"I was uh… busy. What's wrong with you?"_

_"I..." Sai hesitated. _

_"What ever. I'm hungry. Wanna get some ramen with me?"_

_"Uh, sure." _

_As they walked to the ramen bar, Sai decided to settle on getting advice from Naruto. _

_"Uh, Naruto?"_

_"Hmm?" _

_"I need some advice. For a friend."_

_"Kay, but I didn't know you had other friends 'cept me and Sakura. Maybe Ino. Soooooooo..." Naruto said grinning. "...you need advice for this friend.." he said air quoting. "...girl advice right, more specifically, you need help to get at Sakura eh?"_

_"No." _

_"Huh?"_

_"It's not like that between me and Sakura. And I have friends!"_

_"Yeah right!"_

_"Naruto, you gonna help me or not?"_

_"I'm waiting on you to spill it already." Sai looked at Naruto annoyed. "Well?"_

_"I have this friend who just found out that his girlfriend is pregnant. He's not sure what he should do or what to say and he asked me to help him, but I don't know what to tell him."_

* * *

><p>Sai woke up in a cold sweat hoping that everything was a dream, hoping that maybe for just a second that he'd be waking up in either his room or Ino's. The cold walls were a return to his vision through his eye, as the other was still swollen shut. Sai sat up thinking about the layout of Danzo's house. No, Danzo's fortress. Looking around the room, Sai saw a slight change in the room. There was a tray of food on the floor near the door along with a bowl of steaming water, clothes and a mound of fresh bandages and towels. He sighed, slowly getting up from the bed to eat, and clean up. It would be several hours before someone would come to the room. Sai would be ready.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a rough trip as Ino, Choji and Shikamaru set up their camp to rest until morning. By now, all Ino was thinking about was sleep.<p>

"You did good, Ino."

"Thanks Shikamaru."

"Rest up. We still have a ways to go tomorrow. Nite."

Ino pulled her blanket over herself and easily drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"But Ino, I've been up all day!'<em>

_"Sai, just be patient. Soon enough, you'll get some. Tying the legs together keeps the inside moist, but you have to spread the legs open and stuff it in first."_

_"I don't know if I can do this Ino."_

_"Come on! It's too easy!"_

_"Well how long will it take after you stick this in?"_

_"A couple of hours. You'll know it's ready when it pops up."_

_"Ok then. Let's do this." Sai said nervously._

_"I promise you'll like the turkey! Can you believe this will be our 1st Thanksgiving together"_

_"I can as long as you get to cook next year, I'll be back for next year!" Sai said grinning._

_"You should smile more often. You look so handsome!"_

_Sai blushed as he walked to the sink to wash his hands. Ino put the turkey in the oven and smiled as she felt Sai sneak up behind her, stealing a hug and kisses along her neck. He buried his face in her long ponytail, enjoying the smell of her freshly washed hair._

_"Sai!" Ino gasped._

_"Shh….I couldn't help it. You look hot in this apron." He started unbuttoning the collar of her blouse with one hand and pinching at her nipple underneath her apron with his other hand. "I want you, with just your apron on…" She let her blouse slip to the floor letting Sai's fingers toy at her nipples._

_"I read that kitchen sex is the best kind of sex."_

_"If we do this now, I might burn the rest of the food on the stove that's cooking."_

_"No you wont. You'll be able to see everything from this counter."_

_Before Ino could protest, he bent her over the counter and had her skirt off quicker than she could think about it. Sai looked down at her, his cock getting rock hard as he rubbed his hand over her firm and round ass. He hooked his finger around the strap of her pink thong and tugged until it snapped with ease._

_"Sai! That one's brand new!"_

_"I'll get another." He said as he quickly unzipped his pants._

_"Ahhhhh..." Ino gasped as she felt his stiff cock press against her. It slipped up between her folds easily, as she was already wet. She quivered as he teased her with his cock, letting it glide back and forth against her clit. Sai bent over and slid his tongue down her back. He used his knees, making Ino spread her legs wide apart. His tongue slid even further as she moaned lustfully. He squeezed at her ass, enjoying her smooth skin. He dropped to his knee, pulling her cheeks apart to let his tongue toy at her entrance, poking and prodding her. Sai slipped his finger inside Ino's pussy and fingered her clit._

_"You're so wet and ready for me Ino. Do you want me?"_

_"Yes, please Sai!"_

_"Don't beg. I should be the one begging. Can I have you now Ino?_

_Ino?_

**Ino?"**

It was no longer Sai asking her anything. It was Shikamaru waking her up.

"Ino, are you ok?"

"Yes….just a bad dream. Is it time for us to get up?"

"Yes. Choji and I are packed. We let you sleep in a little longer. I know it might be a little rough for you starting back new again. It's all different in retraining compared to actual field work."

"Yeah. Thanks, but you know I want to commit to our missions full on. Please don't spare me."

"Alright. Get up then. We're waiting on you."

* * *

><p>"Well my daddy says that your daddy was a wimp who left the Leaf Village because he was scared of girls!"<p>

"Well I think your dad is an idiot who should mind his own business. If my daddy were here, I'd tell him to beat your daddy up!" Sani said.

"You're just a stupid brat."

Sani said nothing, but grinned as she walked away from her classmate. Her grin widened as all commotion let loose and the little boy screamed higher than some of the best performers sang in the Leaf.

"Sani, you know better than this. You never use your weapons on classmate outside the training grounds."

"I'm sorry auntie."

"I know. If your mom was here, I know you'd be in big trouble."

"Yeah, mommy doesn't like it when I do certain things, but Enlai said mean things about my daddy. I love my daddy even though I never met him. I just have a feeling that daddy loves me and mommy very much and he didn't leave Leaf Village because of what everybody says." Sani wiped tears from her eyes.

"Sweetie, you stop thinking so hard about all that. I know you're worried, but you know, you have lots of people here that love and care about you and your mommy, ok? Like me!" Sakura said, picking up Sani and hugging her.

Sakura hugged Sani one more time, not letting her see the tears in her eyes. Sakura knew Sai well enough to know that he wouldn't leave the Leaf without telling at least one person. That person was Kakashi. And the investigation to his disappearance has been ongoing since Ino's wedding. Although Ino seemed to have given up on Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi hadn't. This week, they received their biggest lead. Someone said they saw Sai in the confines of Danzo's on site location. Rumors had been going for years that he held captives onsite that he used to help with ANBU Training. More or less a fight club, and not everyone was so lucky. If this were true, Sakura wondered how well Sai was holding up, more so because someone said they saw him very recently. Why would he up and leave just to go back to Danzo? Or did Danzo take him back? Sakura knew he was sworn and sealed to Danzo, but she wasn't sure to what extent. Did all of Danzo's operatives essentially belong to him? We're they sworn to return once their mission was over? Exactly what details were involved with Sai's specific mission?

All these question would soon be answered as soon as Sakura finished seeing about Sani and her own daughters. As soon as Ino returned, Sakura would soon be on her own mission.


End file.
